


only words (in my head)

by The_North_Star



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really need to edit my work on here, I'll add more tags when i get to it, Slow Burn, also the mature rating is for later chapters, because everyone in this fandom has no chill, especially those that love Amaya or Janai separately or are just very gay, mute Janai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_North_Star/pseuds/The_North_Star
Summary: (But the whole cloak would’ve covered more of you.)(Then less of you would be covered, and whatever your thoughts on Elves, know that I am not so heartless to let you freeze to death.)Two soldiers on opposite sides of the Breach are suddenly forced to rely on each other to survive and, eventually, escape. All without a word.Janai/Amaya, slow burn, M rating for later chapters. MUTE! Janai





	only words (in my head)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I took the notes from my tumblr, but this is for readers that don't have one or don't follow me on there.
> 
> I said I was back on my bullshit and here’s the result!
> 
> *sounds of cheering TDP fans*
> 
> Because several of you wanted a multi-chapter, slow burn fic between two Huge Lesbians that start off the second season of The Dragon Prince, and my plans for a short one-shot flew right out the window when I found the perfect idea to do this with.
> 
> I'll edit things and polish them up when I have time. Maybe.

Because of course the moment she's reunited with both her nephews, the universe decides it wants to fuck with her. 

At least Gren is safe and well, if hairier than she'd like. And Corvus did ensure Ezran's safety thus far. If only she could've sent another tracker after Callum. 

Another confrontation, this time with a whole platoon of Elves. She instinctively looks for a familiar face among them; streaks of gold and red plaited hair to distinguish that one Sunfire lady elf who makes the most excellent opponent. 

And is far more fair than a damn dragon. 

Because, of course, one dragon isn't enough. Perhaps the universe took one look at this literal baby and decided to send an adult to get it. 

The larger dragon is a pale green sleek shape, easily twenty stories high. Dark blue-gray fumes drift out of a gharial-like mouth full of long, yellowed, serrated teeth. Wings that fade to aquamarine blue are taut at the dragon’s sides like sails, and the claws topping powerful legs and feet look as sharp as the sword at her side.   
The one saving grace is that this dragon appears to be blind, but it keeps it's gaze in the direction of the Elves. 

One Elf appears to yell. (Hand over the Dragon Prince), the words form at their mouth. 

The hostilities continue as the Elves try to communicate to her nephews, that Moonshadow elf, and the supposed Dragon Prince. Wouldn't another dragon be trusted with the Prince? Why are the kids trying to keep him away from his subjects and a fellow dragon? The dragon's tail scratches sparks into the ground but otherwise towers over everyone and everything, unmoving, unblinking. 

Amaya doesn’t like it. 

She wants to try contact her nephews, but is too distracted by the Elves who seem to be getting angrier and angrier. 

Their attention is suddenly drawn to something coming in from the right. The hills they’re at the base of aren’t easy traveling, and yet something’s made it to them. 

More Elves. 

Wonderful. 

She assumes they're reinforcements until something flies out of the small group towards the dragon. Something golden and glowing wraps itself around the dragon's mouth. 

The recent group parts down the middle, and two Elves on what look like winged horses ride out. She spots a familiar face, gold streaks and all. 

Her. 

(The Ocean Lord is a traitor! He tried to kill the Dragon Queen!), says the Elf on the right horse, the Sunfire Elf lady translating with hand-speak. 

(Guards of His Highness, do not let him go, and get out of here!) The lady adds on her own, this time the other Elf translating vocally for her. 

Ah, that explains the golden muzzle. And since when could the Sunfire Elf hand-speak? 

Those are her only thoughts before chaos breaks loose. 

At least she can fight like few others. She catches a quick glance of the Sunfire lady beating off humans and Elves before slicing through the crowd to get to her nephews, who have taken shelter behind an outcrop of rock. The Moonshadow Elf immediately jumps out to her, blades out and ready, but Callum holds her back. 

(Aunt Amaya!) Ezran cries out to her, looking less like a King and more like the frightened Dragon Prince in his arms. 

(Boys, Moonshadow Elf, for once I agree with the Sunfire Elves. Get yourselves and this Prince out of here.) 

(But what about you?) Callum, ever responsible and practical. 

(I’ll hold off that Sea Lord or whatever and his little friends. The more distance between you and us, the better. Please, your safety is more important, boys. I’ll be alright. I always am.) 

The boys unexpectedly pull her in for a hug, and she returns it, saddened that the only way she can help her family, it seems, is distance. To put herself between them and any danger hunting them. 

In this case, several Elves that were with the Ocean Lord.   
One has a spear aimed for the Moonshadow Elf, but years of training extend her leg to swing and kick the spear out of the way.   
Thankfully there’s only three of them, and she catches the children getting farther and farther away. The boys look back, signing (we’re sorry, we love you), and she hides any tears by unleashing her fury on the Elves. 

She steals the spear and runs back into the fray. 

Find the heart. If this dragon is exactly like Thunder, a well-aimed spear for the center of the chest would deal serious damage, if not outright kill him. 

A large rock crops out of the field, just out of reach from the dragon, and she leaps upon it, aiming for the chest of the creature and flinging the spear. 

It hits, the dragon flailing for a few seconds until it goes still. 

Surely it wasn't that easy to kill it? 

She gets her answer in the dragon swinging its head with alarming speed. She tries to get out of the way in time, but she is a fraction too slow and the sweep of its powerful snout slams her through the air. 

The force crushes her against more rock, and as she crumples to the ground she registers several things. 

First, she may be badly injured. There's something obtrusive in her left shoulder and that is never a good feeling. How the fuck did she not feel that when it happened? 

Second, the dragon is stomping in her direction. Whether or not it's actually coming after her is irrelevant. 

Because third, she's got nothing to defend herself against it. No weapons, no shield, nothing but her legs and her bare hands. 

Her sword! It lays a short distance in the grass and she scrambles to get it and to get out of the way, when something picks her off the ground and carries her into the mountain. 

Into the mountain? 

The ground shakes and the darkness surrounding her sends a shower of dust on her. Whatever---or whoever---carried her into this cave puts her down, facing the light streaming in through the narrow entrance. 

A light quickly blocked by the dragon’s body, over and over, like someone covering a lamp with a bowl over and over. There could be some amusement to be found in the fact that the dragon, if it had been hunting her, isn’t able to get her now. 

But everything is shaking, dust and small rocks drop from the ceiling as it appears the dragon is throwing itself against the cave. Is it trying to cause the mountain to collapse? 

She catches movement, something large swooping and a glint of something, and something coming to stop near her head. 

Amaya turns her head and sees her sword. 

Being held behind a leg. 

That belongs to her temporary savior, with lava colored eyes framed by golden streaks, holding out a four-fingered hand to her. 

The Sunfire Elf.


End file.
